


Good Morning, Love!

by Audriss



Category: The Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair is taking over their bed!!, Humor, M/M, Morning Sex, Shameless Smut, Snorman is turning into Samson, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audriss/pseuds/Audriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's hair is getting out of hand and awakes Sean way too early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Love!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday fic for a darling friend! 
> 
> Inspiration for this fic came from these[inspiration pictures](http://tmd-dump-station.tumblr.com/themeedesart). Because she is an amazing artist! Beta'd by my Pillow Witch [tender_is_the_ghost](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_is_the_ghost/pseuds/tender_is_the_ghost), because she's awesome.

”Hrnzzzmuh?” Sean woke up with a startle, chortling out his surprise of being awoken so abruptly. It was still dark, and other than two people breathing, it was also silent. He shifted in his place on the king size bed, sheets rustling, and clinging onto his body. Stretching, he groaned just a little, clutching the pillow and pulling his arm free from underneath it. In the grey darkness of the bedroom he opened his eyes rather reluctantly and peered from under his hair and searched for the clock on the nightstand to see the time; _4:06_ it read. He groaned and flopped back onto the bed unsure why he had woken up an hour earlier than his alarm.

Then, he felt his nose itching, just a little, and he realized quickly that it had been something that had tickled him in his sleep and nearly made him sneeze. Whatever that was, it was the thing that woke him up. He brought his hand up to his face to scratch his nose, and met something soft and feathery touching his cheek and neck, shifting again, and looking over his shoulder to see what was all over his face.

It was Norman’s hair.

“Well, fuck,” Sean groaned, and brushed the long strands aside. 

It had been a while since Norman had a haircut, and now it was more or less falling down to his shoulders. He was certainly going to the extreme with that mane of his, even if it was for the TV show, and even when Sean had told him time and time again that this wasn’t a Biblical thing and that Norman – _under any circumstances_ – was not Samson. 

And right now, as he was sleeping, nuzzled against the back of Sean’s neck, the long mane of his was spread all over his face, and all over Sean’s face, too.

Sean chuckled before he sighed deep. He smoothed his own hair away from his eyes; sheared from the sides and left longer on top was the new look of his, and had been for a while now. Norman’s hair on the other hand - - it was slowly getting out of hand. As was his cuddling.

Frowning he shifted and rolled onto his back. He wasn’t in anyway upset that Norman was acting like a cuddle needy cat, but that he was supposed to get out of bed soon enough because of his scheduled exercise. 

“Hey, Samson,” Sean called softly, fingers running over Norman’s cheek, and brushing the unruly hair back.

“Mmhhmmm?” came a drowsy reply from the tangled mess that was Norman. 

The dark haired man opened his eyes as reluctantly as Sean had just a moment earlier, both eyes opening and closing at different pace, nose wrinkling as his brain told him it was too early. He rolled onto his back, stretching his arms and legs on the soft sheets, his back arching and a jaw cracking yawn ripping his mouth. 

_A damn cat, that’s what he was_ , Sean thought quickly, glaring at the man at his side. 

He remembered Norman crashing onto the bed last night wearing a shirt, he wasn’t wearing one at that moment. He looked puzzled for a second, before he noticed the black tee on the floor in a crumbled bundle. 

The second thing Sean noticed was that their blanket had been kicked at the end of the bed sometime during the night. Norman was always the one that slept in wonky positions. Instead of pillows he used Sean as one. Instead of making sure the blankets were covering him, he either kicked them off and wrapped himself in sheets or buried himself underneath so that only his feet stuck out.

Right now, their sheet was wrapped around both of the men, their legs and torsos.

Then, Sean’s gaze slid down from the drowsy face of Norman’s down his body, and he sighed at the sight of a very seductive trail of body hair slowly disappearing underneath the sheet and Norman’s boxers. 

“Wah?” Norman asked, his voice rough and gritted from the sleep and from years of smoking like a chimney, but still soft and boyish.

“ _Samson_ ,” Sean repeated, pointedly looking at Norman’s hair, “Your hair’s taking over our bed, you know. Why are you all cuddly this morning?”

Sean saw him grin a little, as he masked it with one more tempting stretch of his arms, and then tilted his head at Sean, offering with a little shame in his voice, “Nightmare?” 

Eliciting a groan and roll of eyes from Sean, he chuckled out loud, and curled again closer to Sean and made the image of him being a cat even more vivid in Sean’s mind. 

“Well, your hair woke me up,” Sean barked and shimmied until he was resting on his side, and tucked his palms underneath his cheek, his back towards Norman. 

“Are you mad at me, Seany?” Norman questioned his voice still rough from sleep, and his fingertips suddenly ghosting over Sean’s back, barely touching, lazily circling patterns, as he snuggled closer against the pouting and grumpy man. It made him tense up quickly, and goosebumps formed on his skin equally fast. His back arched, with the tingling sensation Norman was creating. He grumbled, and elbowed him straight into his chest, making him laugh out loud. Yes, Norman was definitely in a randy mood.

But not wanting to prod the bull with a big stick – pun unintended – he rolled around again on his back, and thrust his legs up in the air and kicked the air before sitting up on the bed. He was still monkeying around when Sean turned to look at him like he was a half wit. Watching Norman jiggling about Sean had to admit that he might as well be a half wit. 

“It’s like living with a four year old… Quit the horse play,” he huffed at the man, and propped himself up on his shoulders as Norman rolled onto his stomach.

He grinned, almost evilly, and slid his hand over Sean’s waist and then snaked his fingers up onto his chest. He suddenly ran his fingernails over Sean’s nipples and made the blonde man gasp out loud. Sean’s back arched, hips thrusting upwards, giving Norman a way to lean against his side, resting his chin on Sean’s shoulder.

“Make me!” he whispered, and kicked Sean. The blonde man wasn’t prepared for that; even though he probably should have been. As a result, he was caught off guard and from the force of the kick, he rolled off the bed, and fell on the cool floor, with a loud thud, followed by an equally loud groan.

His groan was followed immediately by a heartfelt laughter from Norman, as he chuckled at the sight of Sean sitting on the floor, and kept slamming his fist against the mattress, chortling, as he wiped his eyes.

“The hell, Norm?” 

“You were supposed to go to the gym anyway,” Norman said, his bright blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Jerk,” Sean grumbled, standing up from the floor, and adjusting his boxers that clung low on his hips. 

“Dick,” Norman replied without a beat lost and rolled back onto his back, pulling the sheet contently over his head.

Sean frowned, yet again, and clambered out of bed, waddling into the bathroom as the sleepy feeling and the call of the comfy, cosy bed hit him like a ton of bricks. 

_‘M getting old_ , he thought as he leaned his palm against the wall, and proceeded with his morning routine in the bathroom. 

 

* * *

 

Two hours later Sean returned to the apartment, picked up the newspaper from the floor of the foyer, and found _Snorman_ still sleeping in the nest made out of pillows and sheets, on his stomach, legs spread and face buried into the sheet and mattress, and snoring lightly.

Shaking his head, Sean wandered into the kitchen tossing the newspaper onto the table, and then opted to do some push-ups. Throwing a towel onto a chair next to him, he dropped down on the floor and positioned himself facing the TV. It wasn’t on, but habits die hard. Counting each and every push-up he slowly and steadily made his way up to 150. 

His arms were pleasantly aching when he finished, and got up effortlessly. He used his towel to wipe his face, and draped it around his neck before wandering back into the bedroom where Norman was still acting his _Sleeping Snorman_ routine with an Oscar worthy performance. 

His brow arched as he sat down on the edge of the bed, running his palm over the smooth, toned back of his lover, and making the man stir from his sleep.

“You gonna sleep all day?”

“Mnuh,” Norman replied and shifted, looking over his shoulder at Sean, with an unbelievably cute sleepy smirk on his lips, so it was practically impossible for Sean not to tickle his neck just a little. It elicited a growl of objection and a swat of the sleepy man’s hand.

“Hey, I get to badger you a bit. Your hair woke me too fucking early!”

“You got your gym time done, didn’t you?” he replied with a question and sat up on the bed. He shrugged the idea of his own appointment with the trainer out of his mind and eyed at the blonde man fidgeting on the bed.

“Yeah.”

“Then what the hell got your panties in a bunch?” Norman inquired sing-song-y, scrunching up his nose and peering from underneath his long hair.

Sean couldn’t help but smack his arm and roll his eyes, “Don’t ya mind the state o’ me panties!” he replied with that irritating Irish accent. He seemed to only use it to bug Norman and at that particular moment he was doing an awesome job at it.

“Quit it,” Norman growled and smacked the back of Sean’s head, annoyed that the blonde was usually too keen to use the Boondock Saints accent as part of his charm. 

“Quit hitting me!” Sean barked back, equally annoyed that Norman didn’t find it as amusing at that particular moment as he usually did. 

Norman’s eyes narrowed into tight slits, as he glared at him and Sean saw him chewing the inside of his cheek. It was usually a clear sign that he wanted to say or do something, but after more than twenty years of knowing the younger man, he also knew better than to push him into saying anything.

He was about to stand up go and make breakfast, when Norman quickly grabbed his wrist and pinned him back down on the bed, by swiftly straddling onto his lap. “The Ninja” was certainly very proud of the agility and speedy movements, as he was hardly expecting it.

He grunted, allowing Norman to pull him up, against his chest and drape his arms around his neck. Skin against skin slid easily, and doubled the heat that was now radiating from both of their bodies. 

“Norman,” Sean hissed, wrenching his arms free, staring at Norman’s eyes underneath the unruly mop of hair that had fallen down onto his face. His hips ground involuntarily, making Sean’s hands fly quickly onto his waist, stilling his movements.

“What are you doing?” he asked, grinning.

“What’s it look like?” Norman’s reply came out as low rumble, his lips now hot against the side of Sean’s neck, who was now slowly giving in, judging by the slight trembling, his hips bucking up and fingers digging into Norman’s sides.

“Fuck,” Sean growled, his nose brushing against Norman’s chin.

“Come on, Baby, I wanna see you naked,” Norman whispered, almost whining, “I wanna…” his voice trailed off as he hooked his fingers under the sweatpants he was wearing. Sean watched him wiggle down, getting on his hands and knees, and crawling backwards, while he lowered his pants. His lips parted slightly, as he leaned back into the pillows, clutching them as he lifted his hips.

He looked down at Norman unwrapping him like a Christmas present and he licked his lips noticing the hungry look in his eyes. Norman settled between his parted thighs, rolling the pants down freeing the semi-hard dick of Sean’s easily. He dipped his head, nipping the skin just underneath the belly button, chuckling at the hissing sound Sean made as he wiggled underneath him.

His tongue licked and his teeth grazed over the soft, hot skin. He looked up at Sean, whose eyes now fluttered, partly closed, and sighed and moaned softly under his breath. Still looking up at him, he licked down from the belly button, to the base of his cock, wiggling his tongue side to side over the throbbing shaft. He took the head between his lips softly, licking the tip lazily, his fingers fondling the base of his cock and balls.

“ _Jesus-Fucking-Christ-Almighty-Mary-Josef-and-Camel!_ ” Sean groaned out loud, because he couldn’t do much more. His left hand slid on Norman’s head, fingers grabbing a handful of hair, urging him to suck and lick. His right hand dug into the sheet, pulling it taut. 

Norman’s lips glided over the sensitive skin, glistening with saliva, his head bobbed up and down creating that delicious friction and the feeling of hot, wet heat. Tongue lashed over the bottom, making Sean throw his head back, his body tensing. 

“Oh, God, Baby,” Sean groaned out loud, reaching blindly for Norman’s shoulders and when finally touching his skin, pulling him up, “Stop, Baby, I wanna be inside of you.”

“So, now you’re in the mood, huh?” he questioned, licking his lips, before brushing the back of his hand over them. 

“Normy…” he growled low from the back of his throat, with a predatory gaze in his eyes as he clambered up and whisked Norman onto his back easily. The dark haired one chuckled, smile wide as the state of Texas spread onto his lips, and Sean couldn’t help but admire that smile.

He brushed his fingers gently over his cheek, looking lovingly at him. Norman didn’t smile nearly enough, but when he was with Sean it was different. Also, he knew how to make that stubborn man chortle with laughter.

“So beautiful,” Sean whispered, letting his eyes devour every inch of Norman’s body with his hungry eyes. He leaned down, kissing him eagerly, tasting himself on his lips, and then slowly making a wet trail down the column of his neck, over his chest and flicking his tongue over his nipple, making him shudder with anticipation.

Sean stopped, sitting back on his heels, resting his palms on his thighs, his chest heaving up and down. The sight of breathless Norman on the bed was almost too much for him. He moved his palms from his own thighs to rest on Norman’s calves, slowly caressing his way up to the damned boxers the man panting and squirming in front of him was still wearing. Reaching under Norman’s knees, he yanked him closer, making him chortle out loud.

“Still,” he growled as he reached again to yank the unnecessary obstacle – the boxers – off of Reedus. He stretched his arms above his head, steadying them against the headboard of their bed, lifting his hips up as Sean slid the boxers down.

“Whatcha gonna do?” he inquired mischievously. 

Sean swallowed hard, taking in the sight of the dark haired man. His stomach hollowed as he breathed in, legs spread and his slowly hardening cock resting against the juncture of his thigh and abdomen. 

Soft moan escaped from his mouth as he reached over and ran his fingers down from Norman’s chest to his abdomen, and brushing slightly against his cock. It made Norman groan out loud and close his eyes. Sean smiled, being free to explore further on his own now, he lifted Norman’s leg up, as he slid down onto the bed on his stomach. Lowering Norm’s leg onto his shoulder, he smirked looking up at the dark haired man, who in return stared at him intently. 

Sean kissed, nibbled teasingly the sensitive skin, enjoying thoroughly the hissing sound Norman made when his stubble scraped incessantly in the wake of his nibbles. He moved up slowly, inch by agonizing inch. Norman arched his back, his palms sliding over his chest, fingers pinching his nipples and making him moan.

“Easy, Tiger,” Sean whispered and moved closer. 

Norman’s head tilted back, his eyes squeezed shut when Sean’s tongue lapped over his balls, going to town on them. He suckled one and then the other, rolling them over and around on his tongue, making Norman whimper with delight.

His fingers curled into the sheets as he moaned out loud, feeling Sean’s tongue run over his hard, pre-come leaking cock. He watched as Sean’s palms wrapped around his thighs for a moment, before he let his right hand slide underneath him. He coaxed Norman to shift, spreading his thighs and ass cheeks apart. 

“ _Lube_. In the drawer,” he barked a strangled command, and Norman quickly reached over to the nightstand, pulling open the drawer and blindly searching the inside for the precious tube of lube. It took him a while to find it, pleasure and desire entwining inside of him, and knotting into the pit of his stomach, but he finally reached it, handing it over to Sean with a trembling hand. He squirmed, tensing when he felt Sean’s finger touch the puckered hole, rubbing gently. Sean teased Norman for a while, before he clicked open the tube and smeared some on his finger.

“Stay still,” Sean whispered, “Can you do that for me?” 

Norman nodded hastily, pinching his nipples, and biting his bottom lip. Sean murmured an appraisal, and gently stroked Norman’s thigh, as he began rubbing the lube covered finger against the tight ring of muscles. He took his time, teasing, and listening to Norman’s sighs of pleasure slowly becoming more and more vocal. He pushed his finger inside, feeling his body tensing at first, but then relax as he moved his other hand onto the leaking cock and began stroking. He let out a wailing moan, when Sean’s finger pushed deeper, and threw his arm over his eyes, his head tilted back, in a whole body wrenching shudder.

Groaning at the beautiful sight in front of him, Sean swirled his finger around the tight ring, pushing deeper, probing and finding what he searched for. Pressing the tip of his index finger against Norman’s prostate, he smiled lopsidedly at making the man buck against his hand, legs trembling and back arching into a beautiful curve. 

Norman’s mouth hung open, as he kept gasping, drawing little shaky breaths into his burning lungs. Sean took this as an invitation for another finger, pressing it against the tightness, pushing in, and once more slowly, finger fucking him. 

“M-More,” Norman gasped, “Please… oh, God, please, Sean, more!” 

It sent an exhilarating shudder through Sean’s body, and he inserted another finger easily, stretching and probing and made Norman squirm and shudder, all the while his cock leaked onto his stomach.

“Mmhh, you look so pretty,” Sean whispered, smiling.

“Sean… Sean… please, gotta stop… I need you in me.”

Sean stilled his hand, reached his free hand onto Norman’s stomach and began gently stroking the taut abdomen, and continued to watch the dark haired man writhing and shudder. He nuzzled against Norman’s thigh, kissing the side of his knee, before he licked at the sensitive spot under his lips. 

“God, you’re just too pretty,” he sighed, wiggling closer, “And you’re all mine.”

“Jesus, stop with the mushy shit and fuck me already,” Norman chuckled out loud, propping himself up on his elbows, before reaching one arm down and curling his fingers behind Sean’s neck as he gently tugged him up his body. His fingers pulled out of Norman, and he groaned, whining out loud of the frustration of loss of friction, but is more than pleased when Sean complied, crawling over Norman’s body easily, settling himself between his parted thighs before he lifted his left leg up around his waist, “Yeah? I wanna try something new,” he whispered, licking that sweet spot on his neck, before making his way onto his ear. Norman reciprocated, kissing Sean’s neck almost hungrily, as their bodies moved in unison accordingly.

“What new?” he groaned, eyes slamming shut, when their cocks leaked against one another, squeezed tightly between their bodies. 

He followed Sean’s lead eagerly when he sat up on his knees and lifted Norman’s legs up over his shoulders, hiking his hips closer and his ass smacked against Sean’s stomach. Sean held his hips up, as he adjusted slightly underneath him. When he’d found a position he liked, he hiked Norman up from the bed, his arms sliding onto his back for support. He held him tightly, watching intently as Norman adjusted himself in turn, guiding Sean’s throbbing dick against the puckered hole, wiggling himself, as he then slowly sank down on his cock. The feeling of fullness took over him in a matter of seconds as the familiar shaft slid deeper. He gasped, giving a quick grind of his hips, but was quickly stopped by the blonde nibbling his neck, “No, no, Baby, don’t move yet.”

He slid his hand between their heated bodies, wrapping his fingers tightly around the stem of Norm’s length and his left hand running gently over his back and sides. He shuddered under the hungry scrutiny of Sean’s, tiny little whimper escaping from his lips. Sean smirked, rubbing his thumb now over the leaking slit of Norman’s dick, making him buck against him, his hips grinding. He didn’t even try to stop Norman now, letting go of his shaft, and watching intently at the dark haired man as he began moving. He worked himself on Sean’s length eagerly, up and down, as muscles rippled on his legs, and arms, as his cock bobbed now freely with his movements, leaking and flushed.

“You love riding, don’t you Normy?” Sean whispered, well knowing his lover’s silly relationship with horses, “Riding hard and get all wet… right?” 

“Fuck… you…” Norman growled, exasperated, sweat dripping down from his forehead, as he kept up with his movements. 

“I intend to fuck you,” Sean chuckled, grabbing Norman’s hips and quickly lifting him up and throwing him onto the bed, following him fluidly and never pulling out of his tightness. Norman whined out loud as his back arched at the feeling of Sean pulling his legs up onto his shoulders. Wicked grin on Sean’s face sent shivers down Norman’s body, and his cock twitched against his stomach. Sean took a better purchase from his hips and thrust for the first time as freely as he could, hitting home and making Norman gasp out of surprise and buck.

Norman panted heavily, whining out of ecstasy, with each firm thrust of Sean’s thickness. The head of his cock massaged his prostate, rubbing against the insides of his ass, and he couldn’t stop moaning. He threw his arms above his head, clutching the pillow, now reciprocating each thrust with one of his own, and practically hypnotized by his own cock bouncing and bobbing against his thigh and stomach. 

“Sean… S-Sean…” he gasped, whimpered, “Fuck me… Jesus Christ, fuck me harder!” 

Sean ignored the pleas well knowing he wanted nothing more than to feel the release himself as well. His fingers dug deeper into Norman’s hips, he tilted his head and licked his calf resting and bouncing on his shoulder; he even sunk his teeth into the skin of his ankle, marking him and drawing pleasure of the soft whimpers Norman kept making.

“Gonna cum,” Norman growled out loud suddenly, his body trembling and made Sean stiffen quickly. He let go of Norman’s hip, muscles straining to keep the two of them in balance, and wrapped his fingers quickly around the stem Norman’s cock and balls, making him cry out loud. 

“Not yet,” Sean hissed, “Soon, very soon… not yet.”

Norman cried out loud in between feeble moans and hisses that escaped from his lips, as his chest heaved up and down, stomach hollowing. He kept shaking and bucking almost violently in Sean’s grasp and chanted something incoherent, his head thrashing from side to side.

“Almost there, Baby,” Sean growled, leaning over Norman’s body, still holding onto his dick and sweating profusely, “Jesus you’re so tight, I can feel you trembling… You’re… I’m gonna…” 

He lost his ability to speak when the wave of explosive pleasure hit him and he spilled himself deep inside his lover. He collapsed over Norman, his hand letting go of his shaft, and making him arch his body in a feeling of hypersensitivity that seemed to ravage his throbbing cock. Sweat slick chests hit together and Sean moulded himself in order to scrape his teeth against his erect nipple.

Norman let out a grunt, his stomach hollowing as his dick twitched, spasming, before exploding between them, shooting warm spunk all over their sweaty skins.

Panting in a sweaty, tangled heap of limbs the two men stayed still for a moment longer, Norman’s legs tightly wrapped around Sean’s waist, as he held onto the broad shoulders of Norman. 

He nuzzled against Norman’s neck for a second, before he propped himself up slightly to look at his face. Hair mussed, red and sweaty faced, and lips swollen from being bitten, he looked thoroughly fucked. He didn’t have any doubts that he did not look the same. 

Leaning down to kiss Norman, he brushed his hair aside from his forehead, “You still need a haircut,” he murmured spent against Norman’s parted lips. 

“Well, good morning to you too, Love,” Norman said, his breathing uneven and ragged.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
